Ramona Gibbler
Ramona Gibbler is a main character in Fuller House. Biography Ramona is Kimmy's teenage daughter. Though she's bi-racial, Ramona fully embraces her Latina heritage. She's described as being smart, her interests include boys, fashion, being cool, social media and taking pics every second of every day. Season 1 [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - At the going away party Ramona is dropped off by her father, Fernando. Kimmy and D.J. try to force Jackson and Ramona to talk to each other. After the party Ramona enquires to why Max is doing Jackson's job of taking out the trash for him. Jackson told Max that he implanted a tiny explosive in Max's brain that he could detonate at any moment. Ramona gets Jackson to admit to Max that he lied about the implant. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses in his playpen again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - Kimmy and Ramona are moving into the Tanner House, which Ramona is dead against. She doesn't want to have to change school's where she'll have no friends and be an outcast loner kid. She believes the Fullers are the whitest family in America, saying they're like albino polar bears drinking milk in a snowstorm watching Frozen. When she refuses to go inside the house saying there's nothing Kimmy can say or do to get her to go inside, Kimmy throws her phone onto the couch in the living room. Ramona exclaims "evil but extremely effective". D.J. shows Ramona Nicky and Alex's old room, which she nicknames the "hobbit hole" because it is so small. D.J. offers Ramona Jackson's room, which was Jesse's old room originally. D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. Ramona takes Jackson's room and moves all her belongings in. D.J. calls a family meeting to discuss respect, compromise and honesty. Ramona offers Jackson his room back, but he stays with Max and everyone ends up in a group hug. Season 2 Ramona spent her summer away at Dance Camp, where she won "Best Dancer", "Most likely to star on Broadway", "Happiest Feet" and "Jazziest Hands". Ramona practices with her new dance coach, Giuseppe Pignoli to make her dream of getting into the San Francisco School of the Arts a reality. Season 3 Ramona is accepted into the San Francisco School of the Arts. After meeting student mentor, Kara, Ramona no longer wants to make dancing her whole life. She wants to be a normal girl who attends a normal school and have a life... and a boyfriend. Trivia * Has a vlog called "Ramona's World" * Speaks fluent Spanish * Does the Gibbler Gallop * Made the newspapers 'Top 15 Dancers Under 15' list Galleries * Images featuring Ramona Gibbler * Ramona Gibbler Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Ramona Gibbler Season 1 Image Gallery * Ramona Gibbler Season 2 Image Gallery * Ramona Gibbler Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Gibblers Category:Images Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters